This invention relates to a leg massage apparatus which has a frame structure composed of at least two support structures, each having a generally arc shaped inner surface, with the support structures being adjustably coupled together. Each support structure has rounded user engagement elements along the arced inner surface of the structure which may be used to engage the thigh and calf of the user, allowing the user to perform body therapy routines on these areas of the lower body. These therapy routines may be performed while the user is in any type of relaxed position by grasping the invention with their hands and moving the invention over the desired thigh or calf area of the lower body. The invention will automatically adjust itself to different thigh and calf contours, since these muscles are typically smaller at the lower ends. The ability of the apparatus to engage any area of the leg muscle with the engagement elements of the support structure, and also its ability to easily adjust itself for the various thickness and contours of the thigh and calf muscles, allows for an easy and comfortable massage type therapy for those particular leg muscle groups which are sore or have been traumatized due to an accident or illness. The invention may also be used to assist in the removal of fat tissues and cellulite from any affected leg muscle area.
It is the object of this invention to provide a therapeutic apparatus which may provide the user an efficient and inexpensive means for messaging the leg muscle groups of the lower body. The main purpose of this application demonstrate an apparatus which performs the stated function, and to demonstrate the many options and configurations this apparatus may take on.
Briefly stated, the apparatus that forms the basis of the present invention comprises a frame structure means, a coupling means, and a user engagement means. The frame structure means may be comprised of at least two main support members, each having an arc shaped inner surface onto winch the user engagement means may mount. The main support members may include a hand engagement member so that the user may easily grasp the structure with their hands. The coupling means of the apparatus couples the two main support members together so that they may easily move in a controlled manner away and towards one other as the varying contours of the leg muscles are being engaged by the user engagement means. Movement may be in either along a generally arced path or along a generally linear path, depending upon the design of the apparatus. The apparatus may also utilize a resistance means which provides resistance to the members moving apart from one another, and which may also provide a force against the leg muscles by the user engagement means.
In order to operate the apparatus, the user will grasp the main support members with their hand, place their leg within the opening created by the main support members, and move the leg therapy apparatus along the thigh and/or calf area of the lower body, in either a linear or circular pattern. As mentioned, the leg of the user will be placed within the apparatus, which has a tin type form when the two main support members are coupled together. As the apparatus moves along an area of the leg, such as the thigh muscles, the main support members will begin to separate, or move opposite one another, as the apparatus moves over the larger areas of the thigh muscles. This separation may be resisted by the hands of the user, or by the optional resistance means, or both. Also, as the apparatus moves back over the smaller areas of the thigh muscles, the main support members will more back towards one another, either by the user pushing the members back together or by the force exerted on the members by the optional resistance means which pulls them back together, or both. The resistance to separation, as provided by either the hands of the user or the optional resistance means, thus allows a force to be applied to the thigh area as the apparatus moves along its various contours.
Also, other configurations may be possible which allow the apparatus to increase it flexibility. The apparatus may be designed to utilize more than two main support members coupled together to increase the amount of leg muscles area being engaged at any given time. Also, additional resistance components may be added to the apparatus to easily vary the amount of resistance to separation, and thus the amount of force provided by the apparatus against the leg muscle of the user. Also, having a user engagement means which is a completely separate component from the main support member may be preferred.
The overall basic design of the apparatus is such that the user engagement means may be a component which mounts upon the arced inner surface of the main support member and provides the main contact with the leg muscle of the user. The user engagement means may be a series of user engaging elements which are rounded, nodule-like elements which extend outward from the arced inner surface of the main support members. They may be spaced apart from each other so that maximum contact is provided upon the leg muscle. The user engaging elements may be a molded part of the main support member, individually attached components, or part of a user engagement means which is separately attached. The user engaging elements may also be a type of roller bearing elements which roll as they engage the leg muscle of the user. As mentioned previously, the force exerted on the leg muscles by the user engaging elements may be applied by the hands of the user by an optional resistance component, or both. The user engaging elements will therefore apply a firm force against the leg muscles, and provide a deep therapeutic massage. The arc design of the inner surface of the main support members allows numerous engaging elements to simultaneously be in contact with the leg muscles, allowing for a maximum therapeutic effect. The arced inner surface of the main support member also allows the apparatus to be easily moved by the user along the leg muscles not only in a forward and backward linear motion, but also in a circular motion around the leg muscle, either individually or simultaneously. In addition to providing a type of therapeutic exercise of the thigh and calf muscles as described, the apparatus will also assist with the removal of fat tissues and cellulite from affected areas of the leg by breaking the down and allowing the body to naturally dissolve the fat tissue.